List of Hyper Modes
This is a list of all Hyper Modes. Hyper Modes are boosted modes that allow the character(s) in question to cause different supportive effects to themselves or other players. These moves are meant to be activated in a pinch or in place of a Special Attack. The player presses the back-right shoulder button (ZR, RT, R2) to activate a Hyper Mode. To activate a Hyper Mode, you must have at least one bar of Special Attack meter. Meter Drainers Meter Drainers are Hyper Modes that last as long as you have meter to drain, meaning that they can last as long as you need them to, unless you cancel them by pressing the hyper button again. Mixo Rush (AnthonyM) AnthonyM charges himself to up his ATK, DEF, and SPD by 1.5x his current stats (ex: 80 > 120). However, he is incredibly vulnerable after it wears off. Tekoa Burst (Techo) Techo creates a forcefield around him that leeches his enemies' HP until the meter is drained or until Techo regains 25% of his HP. If the latter, the hyper gains a cooldown of 15 seconds. Tekoa Burst (Tekka) Tekka creates a forcefield around her that applies debuffs to enemies. She can apply Attack Down, Defense Down, Speed Down, Poison, Paralysis, or Sleep. Raging Tempest (Blurri/Ventus) Blurri and Ventus gain 3x ATK, 2x DEF, and a forcefield that casts Defense Down on all enemies in it. Plasma Push (Miss KO) Miss KO pushes enemies away with a plasma barrier. Roller Frenzy (Waitress Penny/Pink Punk) After a whistle is blown, Penny and Pink Punk gain 2x SPD as they rollerskate around. If they run into an opponent, the tacke them and inflict Dizzy. Roller Frenzy (Suzy C.) After Suzy revs up, she skates around, SPD doubled, and inflicts Paralysis on any enemy she tackles. Sonic Wail (Kizun) Kizun pushes enemies away with a loud scream, and deals Water-type damage to nearby opponents by crying. Kizun must be at 50% HP or lower to activate this. Berserker Blitz (Chizeku) Chizeku's SPD increases and DEF decreases, both by 1.5x. She also regenerates 5 HP per second. Graphite Armor (Antoni Emma) Antoni Emma armors up herself to increase her ATK, DEF, and SPD up by 1.5x. Misdirective Arts (Fallen Angel) Fallen Angel dances, causing enemies to direct their attention to her, even if the Mad Taunt passive is in play. Any enemies that walk up to her get damaged. Chroma Burst (Sunstorm) Squid Kid takes on his true form, a six-eyed squid with 12 tentacles, and increases his ATK, DEF, and SPD by 2x. However, he's a much bigger target. Dragon Force (Cybern) Cybern transforms into a fiery dragon. In this state, his ATK and DEF increase, and his SPD decreases, both by 1.5x. His attacks default to the Fire type in this form. Dragon Force (Hekama) Hekama transforms into a water dragon. In this state, her DEF and SPD increase, and her ATK decreases, both by 1.5x. Her attacks default to the Water type in this form. Dragon Force (Etimu) Etimu transforms into a paint dragon. In this state, her ATK and SPD increase, and her DEF decreases, both by 1.5x. Her attacks default to the Light type in this form. Sandman's Aura (Dreamkeeper) Dreamkeeper releases a jar of golden sand around him that inflicts Sleep on his opponents for the meter's duration. Queen Scorpion (Acidinor) Acidinor transforms herself into a scorpion, gaining a 1.5x boost in ATK and DEF. All attacks cause the Poison status. Flash Cam (Blobbin) Blobbin's "cool aura" stuns all opponents in his line of sight. Infinite Inferno (Fyrum) Fyrum taps into the Inferno, trapping opponents in burning and freezing prisons which eat away at their HP. Eternal Blossom (Ehsu) Ehsu unleashes the Eternal Blossom, which clings to enemies and leeches their HP into Ehsu and her allies. Elemental Goddess (Lady Elementia) Lady Elementia harnesses the powers of the elements to increase her base ATK by 1.5x and make her attacks always an element that is strong against her enemy. This increases her ATK to 2x. Ionic Discharge (Elettrico) Elettrico will either make herself positively charged or negatively charged, shocking enemies of the opposite charge for the meter's duration. Cold Front (Glacies) Glacies creates a cold snap that chills all enemies around her. Gravity Displacer (Novae) Novae suspends all enemies in anti-gravity until the meter runs out. Death's Bite (Oriself) Oriself unleashes blackened energy that leeches opponent life into him until the meter runs out. Meter Burners Meter Burners use up one bar of meter to cause a number of effects or damage enemies. They can be used multiple times if the person builds up enough meter. These attacks always have a blast radius. Meter Burner hypers also double as the character's LEVEL-1 Super. Nightmare Bomb (Twillo) Twillo inflicts Scared on opponents in a medium radius. Auto Revive (Shadowbeard/Superen) Shadowbeard or Superen can revive a fallen ally with full HP. If there are no allies to revive, he adds the Auto Revive status to himself. He only revives with half HP unless the meter is full. Dice Roll (Ace/Wyldcard) Ace and Wyldcard toss a Dice Bomb that inflicts a status ailment on multiple opponents based on what number's on the die when it lands; Poison (1), Burn (2), Freeze (3), Paralysis (4), Attack/Defense/Speed Down (5), or HP Leech (6). The attack's radius is medium-sized. ??? (Xigo) TBD Umbrasolar Cover (Kid Color/Gearhead) Kid Color and Gearhead cover the screen in Black Sun Bombs, inflicting Blind on every enemy on-screen. Blacklisted (Heavy Bouncer) Heavy Bouncer smashes the ground, inflicting Speed Down on every enemy in the small radius. Darkness Bite (Golden Terror) Golden Terror uses a shadowy mouth to leech 5% of any enemy's HP if they get caught. Chroma Bomb (Red Roller) Red Roller tosses a bomb made out of paint. Anyone hit will be inflicted with Speed Down and Dizzy. Chroma Missile (Beauty Blue) Beauty Blue launches a paint missile that does heavy damage to a single opponent and inflicts them and anyone in the small radius with Attack Down. Spike Ball (Nihcru Thoruni) Nihcru pokes out multiple spikes and shoots them. Any enemies they hit get 10% of their HP sapped and given to Nihcru. Leech Bomb (Endi'alu and Creepz) Endi (or Creepz) throws out a goop bomb (or seed bomb) that latches onto a single enemy and leeches their HP from them for 5 seconds. Bubble Shield (Guppi) Guppi creates a bubble that allows any ally to breathe underwater indefinitely until it absorbs a certain amount of damage. An ally must be underwater to activate. Deep Freeze (Glacon) Glacon freezes all opponents near him with a blast of cold energy. Frozen enemies are susceptible to attack by others or even himself. Goop Smash (Jammo) Jammo pounds the ground and inflicts Blind on all enemies in the attack radius. Missile Madness (Slymu) Slymu tosses five missiles at random targets, doing splash damage to all of them. Turn Back the Clock (Zakonu) Zakonu turns back time, healing everyone to full HP; even enemies. WARNING: Do not use on enemies with high HP! Feel the Love (Hartschia) Hartschia will heal 25% of all nearby allies' HP. Storm Headbutt (Gigavolt) Gigavolt slams his head into the ground (or a nearby opponent), horns first, dealing heavy damage and inficting Paralysis on every enemy in the resulting blast. Flame Arrow (Pyre) Pyre charges headfirst into the nearest enemy, ignoring Defense and elemental weakness. The arrow itself can damage and pull in multiple opponents. Geo Crusher (Terra) Terra leaps into the air and crashes down with enough force to heavily damage all enemies on screen. Poison Cloud (Poi'xa) Poi'xa releases a cloud of toxic gas which poisons anyone who steps in it... even allies. Element of Life (Master Element) Master Element releases a burst of life magic that fully heals all allies. Cooldown Hypers Cooldown Hypers can only be used for a small amount of time. However, they always have a cooldown time that is anywhere from 15-25 seconds. Zen Mastery (Strongarm/Stonespine) Strongarm and Stonespine manifest their zen mastery to become invincible for 5 seconds. Cooldown: 15s Darklander's Rage (Shadus/Shadya) Shadus and Shadya surround themselves with a shadowy goo, nullifying all damage for 5 seconds. Cooldown: 15s Master of Illusion (Mesmorandus) Mesmorandus crosses into the Astral Realm, rendering himself invisible for 10 seconds. Cooldown: 15s Force Field (KO Mech) The KO Mech activates a force field, protecting itself and its pilot for 10 seconds. Cooldown: 15s Phantom Rush (Ruzia) Ruzia activates the Ghost Chip, turning invisible for 20 seconds. Cooldown: 25s Parasol Shield (Little Miss Penelope) Penelope crouches under her parasol to protect herself, rendering her invincible and immobile for 5 seconds. Cooldown: 15s Chroma Shield (Sprocket) Sprocket turns into a bubble of paint to shield a random ally for 10 seconds, which the player switches to. Does not work without one ally on the field. Cooldown: 20s Emerald Power (Zarrus) Zarrus increases his SPD while decresing his DEF, both by 2x, for 8 seconds. Cooldown: 15s Crystal Storm (Crystallon/Crysteenah) Crystallon (or Crysteenah) transforms their body into a tornado of crystals, becoming invincible and dealing damage to anyone near them for 5 seconds. Cooldown: 15s Tesla Tether (Zirconion) Zirconion tosses a lightning tether at an opponent, inflicing them with Paralysis and pulling them to him for 5 seconds. Cooldown: 15s Sheer Willpower (Jelly Mak-R) Upon activation, Jelly Mak-R cannot be KO'd for 4 seconds, due to his own sheer willpower. Spider Storm (Mother Rakhna) Mother Rakhna surrounds herself with her baby spiders, becoming invincible for 5 seconds, and causing damage when physical contact is made with her. Cooldown: 15s Night Terror (Lilleth) Lilleth surrounds her opponents with Lost Souls, immobilizing them for 5 seconds. Cooldown: 15s Bubble Bounce (Aqua) Aqua encases herself in a bubble, deflecting all projectiles. Only bladed weapons can cancel this out. It lasts for 10 seconds. Cooldown: 15s Roaring Hurricane (Nuage) Nuage creates a tornado around herself that pushes away all enemies for 10 seconds. Cooldown: 15s Vine Snare (Na'tur) Na'tur snares opponents in the launch radius for 8 seconds. Cooldown: 15s Song of the Undying (Queen Crystallo) Crystallo sings a song that inflicts herself or an ally with Undying for 8 seconds. Cooldown: 15s